


Made For This

by natember



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Gen, Hate Sex, Hurt Tony Stark, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Kissing, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony Loves Steve 2019, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natember/pseuds/natember
Summary: Tony Stark is genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. The Avengers respect him for his contributions towards the team. Yet, when he accidentally lets slip what his real feelings for their team leader are, the team's reaction is unexpected. Tony knows his friends aren't homophobic, so why are they trying to keep his crush away from him?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Made For This

**Author's Note:**

> Minimum angst and more sex. Hope you guys enjoy this little stony entry. Not canon compliant. Not MCU compliant.

"Seriously?" Rhodes snorted into his coffee, "Crush on Captain America, Tony?" 

Tony Stark let his head drop on the couch, "I know. It's silly. But can you blame me, though?"

"Nope," Rhodes took a sip from his cup, "I mean, I'm not even into guys, but if Captain America ever asks me out, all I'll have to say is, just tell me which motel room."

"Gross," Tony narrowed his eyes, "You're not allowed to say such things about your bff's crush." 

"Just kidding," Rhodes placed the cup on the table and straightened the creases on his shirt, standing up, "Besides, that guy is from the goddamned 40's and very straight. Anyway, I have to go. Will see you at the tower tomorrow."

Tony nodded and saw his friend leave. Smiling in spite of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A longer next chapter coming up soon.


End file.
